


Felinophobia

by zoooe



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10031483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoooe/pseuds/zoooe
Summary: Otabek has a fear of cats.Yuri wants to help Otabek to stop afraid of cats, otherwise he probably can't live together with his boyfriend.奧塔別克怕貓。尤里想幫助他克服恐懼，否則他可能無法和他的男友同居。





	

 

 

　　　 1.

　　奧塔別克怕貓。第一次知道這件事時，尤里記得自己放肆地嘲笑了對方。

　　那是他們成為朋友後的第一個世錦賽，在剛進入晚餐時段的餐廳門口，一隻野貓愉快地繞著奧塔別克的褲管打轉，親暱舉動卻讓奧塔別克僵直了身體，尤里則為對方的反應感到新奇又愉悅，誇張的笑聲在人群中絲毫不能被掩蓋。

　　奧塔別克沒有為此生氣，他只是緊張地解釋：抱歉，我怕貓。

　　害怕動物並不是什麼特別值得被取笑的事，尤里也一點都不想拿這種不重要的小缺點開朋友玩笑，因此也就沒怎麼在意過，但還是為此留了點心眼，每次視訊盡量不讓自己的貓入鏡、相約出遊時也忍耐著不去摸巷子內的小貓而已。

　　但現在，尤里真想詛咒從沒仔細考慮過這件事的自己——上週他邀請奧塔別克到家裡作客，鏡頭對面猶豫了一會兒才答應，而他完全沒細想對方的躊躇是為了什麼，直到剛才——尤里發現家裡的貓糧快要被他毛茸茸的室友消耗殆盡。

　　他有一位怕貓的朋友馬上要來家裡作客，但不巧的是，他自己就養了一隻貓。

 

　　尤里想過把貓暫時送去別的地方，然而，老家莫斯科太遠、米拉剛交了新男友不太方便、雅科夫肯定不會同意替他餵貓、豬排蓋飯會是個好選擇，但他不想向維克多低頭……算來算去，似乎只有波波維奇最為適合。

　　但當他到冰場向波波維奇說明整件事，這個老好人卻拒絕提供協助。

　　「只是兩個晚上！奧爾，你又不是沒幫我照顧過牠。」通常只要比賽分組沒有撞在一起，總是波波維奇在幫助他。

　　「我很抱歉，尤里，但是娜塔莉婭——就是我最近認識的那個女孩——她對貓過敏。」

　　波波維奇也很遺憾，但他們又能怎麼辦呢？畢竟，這可比奧塔別克的情況嚴重得多，至少來自哈薩克的青年不會因為一點貓毛就進醫院。

　　但如果連波波維奇都幫不了忙——尤里對天發誓，他不想要因為拜託勝生勇利而不得不對維克多低聲下氣（儘管他從沒跟那傢伙低聲下氣過）——那麼就只能請他的朋友委屈點……噢，還有他的貓，尤其是他的貓。

　　左思右想卻再沒有辦法可以嘗試，尤里果斷決定在訓練結束後去買個貓籠，並且不抱希望地祈禱他毛茸茸的夥伴願意屈就兩個晚上。

 

　　　　  -

 

　　「——所以你就把牠關進籠子裡？」奧塔別克甫進入屋內就看見巨大的貓籠，尤里的喜馬拉雅貓就在其中，顯然不能適應環境，正抓著籠子嘶聲抗議，那副既生氣又可憐的模樣這讓遠道而來的英雄燃起一股深深地罪惡感。

　　「你從沒讓牠待在籠子裡過，這樣對牠似乎不太公平？」

　　自己這份迫於無奈的好意遭到好友質疑，尤里暴躁地駁斥，「嘿！不然你要負責抱著牠嗎？怕貓的阿爾京先生？」為了展現他的怒氣，他甚至將對方的行李直接甩在地毯上，反正不能摔的都在主人手裡呢。

　　面對突然變成刺蝟的尤里，奧塔別克也不惱，只是溫聲給出另一個建議，「知道你是為我著想，但這真的對牠不太公平……而且牠現在這麼激動的樣子反而更讓我害怕。你完全可以讓牠留在你的房間就好。」

　　「……容我提醒你，貝卡，」尤里乾巴巴地回應，「我只有一個房間，你晚上可是要跟我一起睡的。」

　　奧塔別克伸手指了指一旁的沙發，話未出口立即遭受屋主白眼，「你想都別想！奧塔別克，我不會讓我的朋友睡沙發！」

　　「我是說，晚上你可以把你的貓趕回客廳，尤里。」

　　對於好友的建議，尤里只覺得荒唐，毫不吝嗇把自己的疑惑連同冰箱內僅存的克瓦斯一起扔給他的客人，「你確定你不會害怕？」

　　「……只要牠不跳到我身上。」奧塔別克接過飲料，用一個勉強的微笑保證。

 

　　於是尤里將他的貓從貓籠裡解放出來。白天，他讓牠待在自己房間裡，就和過去的每個週末一樣，唯一不同於平常的是他整天都將房門鎖著，為了不讓小傢伙有機會跑出來；到晚上等奧塔別克進了浴室，他再將這頑皮的室友抱到客廳，抓緊時間替牠整理一切，隔天早上尤里則趁好友洗漱時餵牠吃完早餐再抱進房裏隔離。

　　只是短短一個週末的時間，這名毛茸茸的原房客沒有表現任何不滿。而奧塔別克也像他保證的那樣，只要貓不跳到他身上，保持一定距離（事實上他們根本不曾待在同個房間裡過）就相安無事，假期最後，要離開前他甚至還特地來到房間門口，遠遠地朝牠道再見。

　　還真是家教良好的國民英雄！在送奧塔別克去機場這一路上，尤里沒忘記拿那聲『再見』來損他。

　　有過這次經驗，尤里知道他的朋友雖然怕貓，但並不是完全不能容忍和貓處在同一個空間裡那種歇斯底里的懼怕（比如他們隊上有個女選手就完全不敢靠近有蜘蛛出現過的更衣室）也就不再那麼顧慮，只要聽說奧塔別克要到聖彼得堡，就絕對會邀請對方到自己公寓住下。

　　而奧塔別克很少拒絕他的盛情。

　　隨著哈薩克青年到訪尤里公寓的次數變多，尤里的貓除了剛開始時遭受過幾次隔離政策，這隻聰明的動物也用行動證明自己毋須被害怕，不需要刻意關進房間，每當這名異國客人到訪牠便會主動窩在貓砂盆裡減少存在感，令客人安心。

　　漸漸地，奧塔別克習慣了和尤里的貓面對面，偶爾甚至會幫忙注意貓糧是不是空了。但當然，肯定還是尤里負責處理，他可不敢太靠近貓！

　　不知是從何時開始，像是要回應奧塔別克的禮貌似的，這隻喜馬拉雅貓會趁著主人洗澡時靠近奧塔別克，在維持著約兩公尺的友好距離無聲陪伴著在牠眼裏短暫孤獨的人類。雖然剛開始牠這麼做免不了讓奧塔別克驚嚇不已，但在他們發現牠並沒有打算太靠近之後，奧塔別克也慢慢學會忍受這個距離。

 

　　「你現在看上去實在不像是會怕貓的樣子。」許久以後某次奧塔別克來訪，尤里看著沙發兩端相敬如賓的一人一貓，打趣著說。

　　畢竟兩週前，他才在加拿大再次親眼目睹哈薩克英雄又一次被貓嚇到的樣子——那時這人與貓的距離就和他現在與自己的貓所處的距離差不多。

　　被評論的青年從筆電裡抬頭，面露微笑，這次不再只是勉強撐起嘴角，「我當然怕，但我能忍受牠，也許因為牠是尤里的貓？」

　　「噢，是這樣嗎？」對於這樣的回答，貓的主人顯然很得意，「那麼你想要摸摸牠嗎，貝卡？」

　　「——呃，」奧塔別克頓時變了臉色。

　　看見好友艱難的表情，尤里也突然尷尬起來，他本意並不是要使對方難堪，「抱歉，我是說……呃，我在想你可以試試，但是當然，或許你還沒有辦法……啊啊啊你就當我沒——」

　　「尤里，」他尷尬的樣子倒是逗樂了奧塔別克，只見他重新拾起笑容，真摯地朝尤里提出建議，「沒關係，我能理解。但很遺憾我目前還不敢碰牠，你能代替我摸摸牠的耳朵嗎？」

　　而面對如此紳士的意見，尤里當然沒有接受以外的選項，「當然沒有問題，我還可以幫你撓牠的下巴！別忘了，牠本來就是我的貓！」

 

 

　　　 2.

　　尤里最近多了個新煩惱。關於他的寵物，以及他的男朋友。

　　是的，男朋友。他和奧塔別克之間的關係升級了，那個總是充滿驚喜的哈薩克大男孩現在是他的男朋友了！

　　然而，經過這麼多年，奧塔別克和他都已經從勾肩搭背進階到親吻摟抱甚至更多，卻仍舊和他的貓沒一點進展，永遠只維持著那一張沙發的距離。這讓尤里覺得有些不妥。

　　他還沒跟奧塔別克討論過，但尤里相信奧塔別克肯定和他想的一樣：他們總有一天要一起生活的。

　　因此，雖說兩人現在分別居住於聖彼得堡和阿拉木圖可謂聚少離多，哈薩克英雄一年間能夠出現在他公寓的次數屈指可數，以致於這些問題並不明顯——畢竟他自己黏在男友身上的時間都嫌不夠了，哪裡還有能讓那毛茸茸的胖傢伙擠進來的餘地？——但萬一，奧塔別克和他的貓一直只能保持這種虛假的君子之交，等到未來他們終於要同居了，這一人一貓的尷尬距離絕對會讓他們非常困擾。

　　畢竟要每天和最害怕的生物一起生活，這一張沙發的距離不可能永遠這麼維持下去。

 

　　他上網搜尋了「如何變得不再怕貓」，發現原來不只奧塔別克有這個困擾，很多人都害怕貓，有些是因為他們對貓有錯誤的理解或想像，但奧塔別克並非如此。

　　阿拉木圖、阿斯塔納等城市裡有不少流浪貓，根據奧塔別克的敘述，小時候他曾經被一大群流浪貓圍著，讓年幼的小阿爾京感到前所未有的緊張——為數眾多的流浪貓和形單影隻的小男孩，即使是愛貓的尤里也多少能夠想像到那種恐懼。

　　然而，那個溫柔木訥的男孩當下除了害怕，竟還笨得以為自己會傷害到這群可憐的小動物，於是傻傻地在原地站了許久直到感冒。奧塔別克說到這裡時，壞脾氣的妖精還忿忿地罵了那個傻男孩，『你小時候真不是普通的笨！』他完全能夠想像出男孩無助的模樣。

　　顯然奧塔別克是因為過去的體驗而產生恐懼的。不需要 google 告訴他，尤里也知道要讓他的男友消弭恐懼有多困難；即使這些年下來，奧塔別克已經習慣和他的貓保持禮貌的距離而不是嚇得發抖，但這依舊不是件容易的事。

　　儘管有些困難，他仍必須試著讓他的男友適應他的貓，畢竟，未來牠即將成為「他們」的貓。

 

　　　　 -

 

　　尤里抱著他目前唯一的室友站在未來可能加入他們的男人面前，他發誓，他能看見對方身上的雞皮疙瘩正爭先恐後地衝出來向他打招呼！這和奧塔別克故作冷靜的表情簡直是兩個極端。

　　既然害怕就別裝沒事啊！尤里忍不住在心裡翻白眼，「別擔心，貝卡，我們現在只需要你習慣這個距離，」他的男友依舊很怕貓，只在幾年間逐漸能夠和尤里的貓待在一個空間裡，然而尤里總認為這個特例不過是奧塔別克愛屋及烏才勉強忍耐，卻並不是真正適應，「你看，你還是害怕和貓近距離接觸。所以我們慢慢來，先從拉近距離開始好嗎？我會抓好牠，你只需要冷靜下來，然後試著放鬆自己。」

　　背冒冷汗的英雄苦笑著問，「為什麼我需要接受這個？」他現在只希望能夠逃離沙發，即使這意味著暫時要逃離他心愛的妖精也無所謂。

　　「你知道，害怕並不是件可恥的事。但如果你不能面對你的恐懼，你就沒有資格害怕！」戰士普利謝茨基充滿感情地演說。

　　懷裡的貓也在同時出聲附和，這聲音讓奧塔別克縮了縮脖子。

　　「你這是在抄襲我嗎？我應該去申請個律師嗎？」孤軍奮戰的英雄盡可能讓自己的幽默感留在原地，卻還是忍不住逃避，「所以到底為什麼我需要和牠這麼近？我是說——我們能在沙發上和平共處不是就很好？」

　　尤里邊摸著貓的背脊邊退後一步，和怕貓的男人拉出新的距離，「好吧，也許是我一口氣把距離拉得太近，換成這樣如何？先說好我不會再退後了！再退就是原來的距離，總之你得試著讓自己冷靜，貝卡。」

　　現場唯一毛茸茸的生物打了個呼嚕，尤里當作牠同意。

　　奧塔別克還在忍耐著不尖叫，「我知道你想幫助我，尤里，但我看不出這有什麼必要——」

　　「嘿，聽著！」尤里粗聲打斷他的男友，「這當然有必要！除非你不想跟牠一起生活？」

　　「……噢，尤里，」奧塔別克很快聽懂他的男友，他艱難地抓起抱枕，彷彿它能成為自己的盾，但聲音卻變得柔軟，「我確實需要學會跟牠相處，是嗎？」

　　「……當然，因為我不想丟下牠，」尤里垂下眼睛，溫柔地看著他的貓。

　　「我猜你不想失去我們任何一個，」奧塔別克又抓過第二個抱枕，現在他有兩道牆可以保護自己了，「聽著，尤里，你得抓好牠，否則我的冷靜隨時有可能再度離家出走。」

 

 

　　　 3.

　　消除恐懼並不是件容易的事，過程既狼狽又漫長，但幸好奧塔別克本身就是努力、堅定和勇敢的代名詞，所以他們的「克服恐貓症」計劃推動得很順利。

　　尤里對於現在的進度很是滿意，他與他的男友挨著肩膀坐在沙發上，懷裡是他的貓。雖然貓並不是由奧塔別克抱著，但至少他剛才嘗試摸了牠的耳朵。

　　除了自己家裡這個毛茸茸的小皇帝，奧塔別克對於其他家養的貓也逐漸能敞開心房，上個週末在派對上也願意讓克里斯的貓聞他的手——要是過去的奧塔別克肯定是不會靠近的！這一點讓尤里很是驕傲。

　　雖然因為過去有陰影存在，哈薩克男人對於野貓的恐懼還是比較深，但至少現在當他再遇到路邊的貓已經不會嚇到變成木頭人，而是能冷靜的離開現場。

　　雖然不能再看見奧塔別克那失去形象的可憐模樣稍嫌可惜，但對於尤里來說，這個結果才是更好的。

　　畢竟你不能每次都等著我來拯救你。俄羅斯冰虎這麼表示。

　　你實際上只救過我兩次。哈薩克英雄會這樣反駁。

 

　　奧塔別克不會否認自己仍然害怕，但是當他逐漸習慣近距離和貓接觸——他現在已經能接受尤里的貓挨著他的大腿睡覺了，他進步得不算太慢——他知道自己可以克服，恐懼也許不會消失，但他可以學習面對它，讓它被淡化，進而不影響自己的生活。

　　是的，他不能讓這份恐懼影響生活。過去他放任恐懼張牙舞爪是因為他不需要和貓一起生活，但未來，他會有一個貓一樣的戀人相伴，以及一隻真正的貓，他們會填滿他的生活。所以他必須學會和貓相處。

　　奧塔別克再一次伸手嘗試撫摸喜馬拉雅貓的耳朵，並沿著牠的背輕輕順毛。最近當他做這個動作，已經不會因為顫抖而讓牠感到不悅了。負責抓著貓的尤里眯起眼睛看著他的動作，滿意地點頭。

　　「你覺得下次我們是不是可以開始嘗試讓你抱著牠了？」尤里翡翠般的眸子裡倒映著奧塔別克不再顫抖的手，平穩但小心翼翼的撫摸讓他只是看著也能感受到一陣舒適。他相信他的貓肯定也很享受男人溫柔的撫觸。

　　畢竟他自己也很享受。

　　「暫時還是等等，好嗎？」奧塔別克有點緊張，這次卻不單純是因為害怕，「我得讓牠也適應我才行。」

　　「噢，好吧，貝卡，」尤里忍不住嘲笑，「就讓我們再等等。但你得知道，我們早就等你等到迫不及待了！」

　　別忘了牠也很想成為你的貓，尤里側身在男友的耳邊呢喃。我們的貓。

　　奧塔別克轉過來凝視他。嗯，我們的貓，他復述。尤里能從他黑曜石般的溫柔目光裡捕捉到自己的影子，以及他的貓，他們的貓。他知道奧塔別克的恐懼不是因為想像，因此這整個適應的過程更是不能被強迫的，就如同他們倆人的關係也是循序漸進，所以他不會逼奧塔別克，而且曉得對方也正在努力，這個誠實的英雄會努力實現他答應過尤里的每件事，包括適應他們的貓，他不能因為自己的急躁毀了這份努力。

　　他多希望能看見他的男友和他們的貓抱在一起的畫面，但是他願意等。就如同對方也是花了很長的時間才來到自己身邊，也如同他們花了很多時間學習磨合。

　　他的貓在他腿上翻了個身，發出輕巧且滿意的叫聲。尤里看著牠，發覺這傢伙似乎並不怎麼著急，於是同意奧塔別克的提議。

　　他們還有時間可以慢慢來。而他知道奧塔別克會做到的。

 

　　　　FIN.


End file.
